Scene 137
Cold open Priscilla–Cassandra uses her Dusteater technique to counterattack and destroys most of Octavia's Party. Europa herself is beheaded. Round I of the engagement ends in defeat for the Ghosts and Octavia's Party.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 205–207 Round II 'Retreat' At a safe distance, the Ghosts watch the mayhem. Helen acknowledges that Miria ordered a retreat in time. Miria already knew the form of the oncoming attack and credits Audrey for intelligence on Cassandra's technique. Helen is concerned about Cassandra changing into Priscilla. When Clare begins to release Yoma Energy in response to Priscilla's “presence,” Miria warns Clare to calm down—the transformation is not yet complete.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 208–209 'Chronos' Octavia and her remaining comrade are dismayed at the failure of their first attack. Helen thinks only two members of Octavia's Party have survived. But Chronos corrects Helen and throws Europa's still-living head near the Ghosts.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 210–211 Chronos concedes that he and Lars must join the fight. Lars identifies Europa and describes her special technique—feigning death. As Europa fully awakens, Chronos reveals her moniker, “Europa the Sloth.” He points out that Europa is the only one present that is close in power to an Abyssal.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 212–213 When the awakened Europa asks for the human food in exchange for killing Cassandra, Miria refuses, but points out that if Europa refuses to stop Cassandra now, Europa's food supply will be endangered anyway. Europa accepts this reasoning and attacks Cassandra.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 214–216 Both Chronos and Lars awaken, revealing similar biped forms. They join the assault on Priscilla–Cassandra, as do Miria and Clare. The three female and two male Awakeneds weaken Priscilla–Cassandra enough for Clare to deliver the coup de grace. She kills Priscilla's pilot torso by eviscerating the thorax of Cassandra's body,Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 218–234 similar to Jean's attack on Dauf in the Witch's Maw.Claymore 9, Scene 048–Scene 049, pp. 93–97 Dae and Rubel On horseback in the hills, Dae and Rubel observe Priscilla and Riful's Daughter fighting in the valley below. Dae says that despite the two being evenly matched in power output, Priscilla is destined to win, since the source of her power is without limit, while her opponent's power source is running out.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 230–233 In exchange for this information, Rubel rhetorically asks about the experiments using tissue of Yoma-infected family members as implants. Dae thinks these experiments were unsuccessful, but Rubel reveals that some of these warriors are able to half-awaken.Jump Square, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 233–235 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Manga Category:US